The Brady-Hays
by Just an idiot
Summary: This is the sequel to Broken but fixable, do don't have to read that but this will make more sense if you do
1. Bad day at school (2018)

A four year old Fionn sat by himself beside the bookcase at pre-school watching as his twin sister played with a group of children, they hadn't asked him to play with them, Matthew and Oscar were Fionn's bestfriends but they were a year older so they weren't in his class, Lily was friends with them aswel but she was friends with everyone, Lily and Fionn were bestfriends, they did everything together but sometimes Lily forgot that wasn't like her, he didn't like to walk up to someone and start talking to them, it's not that he's really quiet because he can be just as loud as his sister just not a first, Fionn likes telling jokes that the other kids don't no about about because they're for older kids, Lucas always tells him those jokes even when daddy says he shouldn't

The other boys didn't like Fionn, they made fun of his hair because it is really curly, On the first day of school Lily gave out to them and even threatened to smack them if they said anything so now they make sure she isn't around when they slag him, Daddy Brendan told him that he shouldn't use his fists when he's angry so he wont because he knows his daddy wont like it and doesn't want to make his daddy sad, one of the boys told him that he was a freak today because he didn't have a mummy and when he told them that it was okay because he had two daddies they laughed at him

Brendan was standing at the school gates waiting for the twins, he could see Lily saying goodbye to her friends but he couldn't see Fionn "Lily sweetheart where is your brother?" Brendan called as he walked towards her, Lily simply shrugged, from the corner of Brendan's eye he could see Fionn hiding behind the door of his classroom "Lily stay here" Brendan walked towards his son calling him softly, instead of answering Fionn just attached himself to Brendan's legged "Hey what's wrong kiddo" Fionn said nothing and raised his arms for Brendan to pick him up, if there was one thing Brendan could understand it was his sons his daughters he was terrible, he could never figure out what was going on in their heads but his sons he could understand what was wrong by the twitch of the face so he knows that when Fionn is upset he just wants to be held and eventually when he is ready he'll come and them him whats wrong but you if you push him he'll just close himself off, so Brendan picked up his son and carried him home listening to Lily ramble on about her day

Brendan hadn't put Fionn down since they got home, taking off both if their coats had been a struggle, they were lying on the sofa, Fionn on Brendan's chest, an hour after they got home when Fionn started talking "Daddy?"  
"Yeah son?"  
"Am I a freak?"  
"No, why would you think that?"  
"Cause I aint got no mummy"  
"But you have two daddies"  
"Leah and Lucas has two daddies and a mummy"  
"It's different with them"  
"Why?"  
"Okay do you know how I was married to Declan and Paddy's mummy before I met daddy?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well when a daddy and a mummy or a daddy and a daddy or even a mummy and a mummy love each other a whole lot they want to have a family together, so when I was in love with their mummy we had a family together and it was the same when Daddy was in love with Leah and Lucas's mummy they wanted a family so they had Leah and Lucas, it's the exact same thing for when me and daddy fell in love, we wanted a family so we had you and your brother and sister"  
"Does Oisin have the same mummy as Declan and Paddy?"  
"No"  
"How come he doesn't see his mummy?"  
"Oisin's mummy wasn't very nice but that's okay because now he has two daddies"  
"So it's okay that I don't have a mummy?"  
"Yeah, Matthew doesn't have a mummy either and you don't think he's weird do you?"  
"No cuz he has his daddy John Paul and his daddy Craig"  
"Fionny why did you ask me?"  
"The boys in my class said I was a freak"  
"Look at me Fionny, you are perfectly normal okay and I want you to remember that me and daddy love you okay"  
"I love you too daddy"

Brendan rang Fionn's teacher after their chat, he was worried this would happen when they started school but he hoped it wouldn't of been this bad, Fionn had told him that they had been bothering him for the last two weeks and that he was really upset about it, Brendan was just glad that he knew now and that he could make it stop.

**I figured I would just do random chapters about the different children, some of them will be set after the last fic but some will be things that I didn't write about during the last one and I was even thinking about writing more about Oisin's childhood before he met Brendan Okay Please review and I hope everyone enjoys this :)**


	2. While daddy's away (2019)

Ste heard the bang from his bedroom only seconds before three screaming children ran into his bedroom, the tree outside of Fionn and Aodhan's room knocked against their window when the wind was strong and tonight it was, all three children clambered up onto his bed and arranged themselves around him "No you three need to go back into your own rooms"  
"But daddy i'm scared" Lily said while staring at him with round brown eyes, she did look scared "I miss daddy" Aodhan, his youngest said, Aodhan and Brendan had a different bond, Aodhan was the baby and Brendan was protective, Ste isn't jealous, he knows Aodhan loves him but he knows that he's always been closer to Brendan, ever since the inncedent with Doug Brendan had always kept Aodhan as close as possible, "I know you miss daddy but he'll be back in the morning okay?" Ste said while putting his arms out, Aodhan was a cuddler  
Brendan was in London, he was expanding Che Chez and opening another club up there and Ste was happy about that he just wasn't happen that Brendan would be gone for the night, he's not clingy he really isn't but when you sleep beside someone for the last six years like he has it becomes hard to sleep without them

Lily was gripping Ste's shirt with her hand and was resting her small head on his shoulder, her body was molded around Fionn who had his head on Ste's chest with his thumb in his mouth while Aodhan was on the oppisite side half of his body on Ste and holding his bunny close to his chest, Ste had one hand on Lily's back and the other in Aodhan's raven hair, usually when they slept like this Brendan was there but tonight the kids were faced with just one daddy and he seems to be doing an okay job so far

Aodhan woke from a nightmare not soon after they had all settled, he often did but Brendan was always on had to comfort him, his yelp woke Ste, the twins shiftly slightly but didn't wake "Aodhan baby what's wrong?" Ste whispered  
"Bad dream"  
"About what?"  
"Daddy Brendan didn't come home"  
"Daddy'll be back in the morning I promise and ay do I ever lie to you?"  
"No" Aodhan said while pulling his bunny closer to himself "Are you going to go back to sleep? the sooner you do the sooner he'll be home you know"  
"we make him cookies?"  
"That's a brilliant idea buddy, now go to sleep okay" Ste kissed his son on the forehead "Night Daddy" Ste watched as his son's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out before he closed his own eyes

The house was dark when Brendan arrived, it was six in the morning, what else did he expect, he walked into the boys room witch was the first door after the stairs and found it empty, that only meant one thing so he walked into his own room and found Ste laying in the middle of the bed, both twins draped over his legs and Aodhan curled in a ball beside his head, Brendan took off his shoes and trousers climing into bed wearing a t-shirt and his boxers, he picked Aodhan up easily and took him into his arms, Aodhan moved around a bit before finding a comfortable spot, Ste turned his head looking at Brendan under heavy lashes "You're early"  
"Missed ya"  
"Aodhan will be annoyed"  
"He was annoyed that I left"  
"Yeah but he wanted to make you cookies"  
"He still can I'll eat them"  
"Just act surprised when he gives them to you"  
"Miss me Stephen?"  
"You were only gone a day, not even a day"  
"I missed you" Brendan said softly "I missed you too" Ste smiled at him, it was easier to fall back to sleep knowing Brendan was beside him.


	3. The year I broke (2008)

**Warning talk of sexual abuse :(**

Oisin didn't have any friends, the children at school didn't like him and he didn't blame them, he was angry so angry and he would lash out, he didn't mean to, he always felt bad afterwards but in the two minutes before the teacher would pull him off he felt strong and powerful, he liked that feeling but once it was gone he felt ten times worse, the teachers didn't ask questions, he's from a really rough area so they just assume he gets into a lot of fights, which he does but he never leaves those fights with cuts and bruises, no he only ever gets them at home, Oisin is ten now, still a little on the short side, big bright blue eyes full of hope and life, that would soon change though, he spends most of his time alone and he likes that, he plays his guitar on Grafton Street alot, he discovered last year just how much money he could make doing that and well if he had money he could eat so he went out busking as much as he could, it was like having a job really atleast he thinks it is, he doesn't know many people who have jobs but his grandad does and he said it was good that he was going out and trying to make his own money, his grandad didn't know why he needed money, Oisin never had the courage to tell his grandfather and he hated himself for it, they spoke about everything but never about what really happened when Oisin left the comfort of his grandfather's small two bedroom house and went back home to his mother, he didn't like lying to his grandad, he hated it in fact but it was for the best, He met his grandad when he was seven years old after he and his mother moved in with Dermot, his mother was a junkie, she started using when she was fifteen, she ran away with her boyfriend at the time when she was eighteen and she hadn't spoken to her father or sister for eight years, she was clean when she spoke to them again and she stayed clean until after her wedding but by then Oisin was a pernimant fixture in the Fitzgerald family so they turned a blind eye to her addiction as she played it off as not feeling well when she had the shakes from going to long without a fix

They weren't overly religious, he was christened but so were most Irish children, he only went to church for school things and he made his communion because it was normal everybody else did but he never really paid attention during religion but Dermot had found God when he was in prison for the third time, he didn't always go to mass but he read the bible alot and he often quoted it to Oisin, it was interesting and strange thinking of there being this magical man who lived in the sky and would look over him, it gave him hope, His mother wanted him to be an alter boy, it was probably Dermot but his mother is the one who brought him to the church and spoke to Father John about it, Father John was a quiet man, with light ginger hair, he was in his early thirties, Oisin had met him a few times during school things like ash Wednesday when all the classes would pile into the church and line up to have ash smeared on their foreheads, Father John became someone he could talk to, he became a friend, a beacon of hope, Oisin told him every secret he had, stealing sweets from the corner shop when he was six, being taught to play the guitar by a homeless man that was staying in the same hostel as him at one point, the abuse he was suffering at home, how his mother hated him, how he hated himself, how he didn't like any of the girls in his class but he like Niall Quinn instead, Father John listened and spoke to him in a way that made him feel like an adult, he trusted Father John and that was his downfall

At first it was just light touches, shoulders brushing, hands rubbing his back for longer than they should have until one Saturday after evening mass, Oisin was taking off the white robe in a small room behind the confessional when Father John approached him, Oisin didn't take notice, Father John often helped him take off the robe but tonight was different, Father John tugged at the pale blue t-shirt he was wearing "C'mon Oisin be a good boy and take this off, I wont hurt you", it hurt, Oisin cried the whole time begging him to stop, Father John clamped a sweaty hand over his mouth telling him over and over again to be a good boy, Oisin was in a daze walking home after, his mam didn't notice that he was an hour late or that he was walking funny and Oisin didn't tell her, he wanted her to notice him, to notice something was wrong, to notice that he needed her but she didn't, she never did, it wasn't every week that these acts occurred but everytime Oisin walked into that church he felt sick, he walked in with his head bowed and cringed when he saw Father John smirk at him, it was then that he realised he wasn't going to be saved, that he was a freak, a monster, that year was the worst year of his life, he fought more, he started cutting his wrists, his legs anywhere and everywhere just for a release, it gave him control, when he punched some lad for no reason he did that nobody else he did it and when he cut that was all him aswell he was making himself bleed and feel pain nobody else was, control, he craved it, when he felt like he was unstoppable that was his high, for his mother it was heroin for his it was control but everytime he went home or he went to church he lost that control so he stopped going home so much, he had to go to church he knew what would happen if he didn't but he didn't have to go home, he would stay at his grandads or his aunties and sometimes he would opted to the streets it was better than home, 2008 the year he turned ten, the year he finally broke, no innocence in his eyes, all naivety gone, he was left with pain and resentment, he was left broken.

**Please review and I was going to post yesterday but I stayed in my nanna's so yeah :) But I'll try to get back to posting everyday **


	4. Daddy Brendan and Leah (2013)

"Brendan please I have to take Lucas to this party and she doesn't want to go, she loves when you take her out" Ste begged a half naked Brendan who was trying to fall back asleep "Stephen I've a hangover c'mon I don't want to be hanging around a screaming kid all day" Ste crawled back up the bed so he was face to face with Brendan "I'll owe you big time if you take her" Ste brushed his lips against Brendan's "Yeah big time" Brendan pulled Ste into a hungry kiss "Sorry babe we're gonna be late" Ste got up leaving a hot and heavy Brendan alone in bed "Stephen!" Brendan called after him

Leah was in her room wearing her night-dress surrounded by mountains of clothes "Leah what are you doing? your room is a mess" Brendan said picking up a t-shirt that was hanging off of the door handle "I've nothing to wear" Leah sighed "Look you've loads of clothes" Brendan said picking up a skirt from the floor "Yeah but I have nothing to wear" Leah said while throwing herself on the bed in a huff, Leah was a drama queen, Brendan walked over to a pile of clothes thrown onto the floor picking up a pink top and a pair of jeans "Here wear these" he said while holding up the clothes, Leah gave him a look that read 'judging you' Brendan sighed and went to pick out something else, Brendan held up a flowery dress with a bow and looked at Leah expectantly "What about shoes?" Leah asked while eyeing the dress "Here wear these sandals", twenty minutes later Leah emerged from her room wearing a frown "Now what?" Brendan asked "My hair" Leah sighed "Well I can't do it" Brendan exclaimed "Neither can I" Leah replied, Brendan could do this ofcourse he could, he grew up watching Cheryl do weird things with her hair so he picked up the brush and beckoned Leah to sit between his legs, Brendan didn't realise just how normal it would feel just brushing someones hair, he thought it would be awkward and uncomfortable but Leah just sat there and started telling him some story about school, Brendan picked up a pink clip shaped like a bow and clipped a piece of Leah's blonde hair off of her face "Now you look lovely can we go?" Leah smiled at him and extended her hand for him to take while nodding her head

Brendan sat on the bench across from the playground keeping a watchfull eye on Leah when an elderly woman sat down beside him "Which one is yours then?" she questioned, Brendan hesitated before answering and pointing towards Leah "The blonde" The woman smiled at him "She's pretty, that little one is my grandson" she pointed at a little ginger boy their chat was cut short by a loud cry "Daddy!" Leah screamed, Brendan was off the bench beside her before she could say another thing "It's alright I have ya sweetheart" Brendan picked Leah up and carried her back to the bench where the old woman was waiting with a pack of whipes and a plaster "Here our Jacob is always falling so I keep them in my purse" Brendan took the whipes and starting cleaning Leah's scraped knee "Your daddy is good at this isn't he?" the old woman asked, Brendan held his breath thinking Leah was going to tell that he wasn't her father, the eldery woman would have shouted rape or something with a grown man pretending someone was his child to sit in a playground but Leah told her otherwise "Yeah daddy Brendan's good at telling stories aswel" Brendan stuck the plaster on her knee and started whiping away her tears with his thumb "C'mon princess I think some sweets are in order" Leah squealed and tightened her arms around Brendan's neck  
Brendan walked into Ste's flat at nine in the night with a sleeping Leah drooling on his shoulder "You should of been back ages ago" Ste said following Brendan into Leah's room "We lost track of time, don't worry she had dinner" Brendan was taking off Leah's sandals"I was worried when you's didn't come home" Ste said from behind him "I should have called, sorry" Brendan was pulling the duvet up to Leah's chin and taking the clip out of her hair when she opened her eyes "Daddy Brendan, I love you" she mumbled tiredly "I love you too sweetheart" Brendan leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning around to a surprised Ste, Brendan simply kissed him on the cheek and walked into the master bedroom before calling out to Ste "Stephen didn't you say you owed me big time?".

**Please review!**


	5. The father and the son (2013)

His face is slowly healing, the bruises on his face are fading and the cut on his lip is closing, everyday he grows closer to Brendan but his uncertainess still lingers in the air around them, Oisin tells himself daily to accept and trust Brendan, his fatehr but it's hard, Brendan is still unsure around him but that's also fading, Brendan does fatherly things he tells him to do his homework, goes to collect him from school when he's been fighting again, irons his clothes, lets him sit in the club when he's working, that's a fatherly thing right? Oisin wouldn't know but it seems fatherly

Oisin scrubs a hand over his face every morning since he can remember, he wakes up, he rubs his eyes, scrubs his hand over his face, runs his hand through his hair and puts on his glasses, something was different though, he felt the prick of hair on his jaw, this was normal he knows that people shave, Ronan shaves he's seen him do it but Oisin hasn't yet, he's still fourteen and Ronan didn't start shaving until he was fifteen so Oisin assumed it was the same for everyone, he may know it's normal and that everybody shaves but what he doesn't know is how to shave

Oisin walked into the price slice walking straight passed the boy behind the counter and over to the razors, it couldn't be too hard right, just pick a blue one, the pinks are women's ones obviously he picked up some shaving cream, people in films use shaving cream and he walked to the counter, a boy stood behind the till with a name tag, George, his name was George "Hello" George said cheerily  
"Just these" Oisin said gruffly, he just wanted to buy his stuff not chat  
"Need a shave then?"  
"Just take for them"  
"Right, so you new around here"  
"Jayus just fucking hurry up will ya"  
"Yeah sorry" George said before looking up "Oh no he's coming in, he really creeps me out"  
"Who?"  
"Oisin! your dinner is ready hurry up" Brendan said walking into the shop  
"Yeah right coming"  
"I'm sorry I didn't know he was yo- Just shut the fuck up before I make you" Oisin said grabbing his things and stalking out of the shop

Oisin stood infront of the bathroom mirror staring at the razor in his hand, it couldn't be to hard right, put on the cream and shave and hope it doesn't turn into Sweeney Todd, right not hard at all, the door swung open and a shirtless Brendan walked in "Sorry I was just gonna ah what are ya doing?" He questioned  
"nothing"  
"You know What I think I need a shave aswell"  
"I'll just go then"  
"Don't bother just move over you're hogging the mirror" Oisin watched as Brendan ran a damp cloth over his face, did he need to do that? is that a thing you have to do, Oisin did it as well just incase, Brendan then squirted some shaving foam into his palm, so did Oisin, Oisin picked up his razor and brought it up to his cheek "Oisin, with the grain, see like this" Oisin watched Brendan closely coping his every move "Ou shit" Brendan gripped his chin "it's normal, I still do it" Brendan ripped some toilet paper and placed it over the tiny cut, they continued in silence "You should get to bed it's late"  
"Yeah" Oisin said touching his now smooth chin "Da" he called, Brendan turned around looking surprised "Yeah?"  
"Uh um thanks, yeah thanks da"  
"Goodnight Oisin" Oisin turned to face the mirror again and looked at his smiling face, he was smiling and it wasn't a force smile, he was really smiling, you could even see the light imprint of his dimples, he was smiling because he has a father and that's really fucking amazing.

**I know I'm sorry it's been ages but I have been swamped! I had two maths exams today both two and a half hours each :( five hours of maths is not fun :'( anyway please review :)**


	6. Holy shit we're grandads (2024)

Brendan was a murderer, a drug dealer, a violent thug but in the years since he has met Ste he has changed and transformed into a nervous wreck, Declan had rang Brendan from his home in Manchester to tell him that his wife Sarah was going into labour, yes Brendan is about to be a granfather, Brendan now fourty eight was going grey around the edges, make old man nioces when he stands up, still in shape mind but that's what you have to do when you're married to a younger man, Brendan had promised Ste that he wouldn't turn into a worrying, jumper wearing grandad but he can't help himself, now he'll never be a man who wears jumpers, he does a sense of fashion unlike Ste but that's besides the point

Brendan and Ste had jumped into Brendan's car after leaving the kids with Cheryl and Nate and made their way down to Manchester to meet their new grandchild, Ste didn't look like a grandad and he wont for some time but that wont stop him from being grandad Ste, the fun grandad who makes you cakes and picks you up from school early so you can go to the cinema

Sonny Niamh Brady was born minutes after Brendan and Ste arrived at the hospital, she had Declan's blue eyes and her mother's button nose, she was beautiful, Sonny gripped Brendan's finger when he picked her up, people say Brendan has gone soft over the years and they would be right even though he'll deny it until he's in his grave but Brendan Brady is a softy, he plats his daughter's hair, he dresses up with his sons, he is a complete pushover and never gives out and he cried the first time he held his granddaughter.

**Okay this is tiny I know sorry but I had to write something after watching that episode :) please review! **


	7. Christmas with Brady-Hays (2034)

**Okay a bit of history Declan's kids are Sonny (10) Killian (8) Sophia (4) Oisin's kids Freddie (15) Olly (14) Amelia (11) Brendan 'Bug' (9) Paddy's sons Liam and Lorcan both 5**

The Brady-Hay home was full to the brim with family members, Oisin and Ronan had flown over with their children, Leah had come down from London with her fiance, Lucas had travelled from Manchester with Declan and his family, Padraig was come over from Ireland with his children and Lily, Fionn and Aodhan had returned from uni for Christmas break

nine grandchildren, eight children, one sister, one niece, one nephew, one brother in law, two sons in law, three daughters in law and two parents, that's the lay out for Ste's favourite holiday, all of his kids home and their kids, he'll never get over the fact that he's a grandad  
It's three in the afternoon and Cheryl and Nate had just arrived with their kids Ella and Conor, Ste and Padraig were making dinner in the kitchen, Declan and Padraig's wives Sarah and Kate and Ronan were drinking wine at the table chatting about their children, Brendan was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room with Lucas and Fionn watching Padriag's twin sons Liam and Lorcan play with legos on the floor, Sonny and Oisin's daughter Amelia were sitting on the stairs talking, Oisin's sons Freddie, Oliver and Bug and Declan's son Killian were talking to Aodhan at the far corner of the room, a pregnant Leah was letting Sophia, Declan's youngest daughter feel her baby bump, Oisin was standing in the back garden smoking with Leah's husband Aaron and Lily was flicking through the channels on the tely while talking to Lucas's new wife Hayley

Brendan sat the head of the table and watched, he watched his children now parents themselves bicker and his grandchildren pull Christmas crackers, he didn't think he would ever be the kind of person who would like his children in law, the way he saw it they would be the children who would hurt his kids but Ronan, Sarah, Kate, Aaron and Hayley were good people and amazing parents and Aaron will be aswell when his child is born, Brendan missed his children, none of them lived at home anymore and some didn't even live in the country but sitting here with them now made things okay, listening to Oisin's kids talking in American accents and Paddy's twins speaking in an accent much like his own, when Brendan's children were born he never thought about them growing old, to him they would always be children but he cant help but be proud as he sees what and who they have become, Brendan is an old man now really, grey hair, grey moustache and even glasses, he's fifty eight, his terrible past is behind him and he and Ste became a proper family.

**Please review! Okay I was thinking I'll have to write about how Oisin's kids came about because they're all adopted but this is only small because I hit with the idea of old man Brendan when I read a review for the last one about them growing old together or something :) Oh and I have face claims for everybody in this story if anyone is interested **


	8. The Brady-Clarkes (2025-2030)

The phone call came late on a Sunday night, Oisin and Ronan had been looking into adopting for the last year and were having a hard time with it until they got a phone call telling them that a pregnant teenager had chose them, everything happened extremely fast after that, decorating the nursery, telling their parents, buying baby clothes, meeting Pheobe, the mother, she was seventeen and wasn't ready to be a mother so she was putting the baby up for adoption in the hopes that he or she could have a chance and it turns out Ronan and Oisin were that chance

He was born in June, Oisin was head over heels with him in seconds, Brendan Stephen Brady-Clarke, he was given the names of the three most important men in Oisin's life, things were going smoothly after Bug's first birthday they received another phone call about a four year old girl who had been removed from her mother, she was loud and bubbly, everything their little family needed, Ameila, she was extraordinary, Ronan found her fascinating

It was just the four of them for four years until Oisin and Ronan looked into adoption again, Oisin wanted to help children that came home a bad situation much like himself and that's what happened when they met eleven year old Freddie and ten year old Oliver both form the same children's home, Freddie the rougher of the two came form a abusive home and Oliver had been taken off his drug addicted mother, they didn't warm up to Oisin and Ronan straight away but soon came to accept them as their fathers

Oisin and the boys related on many levels and Oisin took to them as Brendan had with him, Oisin was calm with them and didn't force anything and in time both boys opened up just like he had, all the children at one point or another had asked Oisin about the scars that littered his body and he had been honest with them, not graphic but honest and when Freddie asked about his wrists Oisin told him the truth, "I was in a bad place" Freddie seemed to understand him, Freddie and Olly were always together, Freddie taking the role of protective big brother, It was surprising when they had found out that the boys weren't related, they had assumed since they were so close but it turned out that both boys where moved to the same care home Freddie was nine and Oliver was eight, some older boys started picking on Olly since he was new and Freddie stood up for him, they've been best friends ever since and well now they're brothers.

**Again really short I know I'm sorry but oh well :/ Please review! **


	9. The moustache dilemma (2013)

Brendan's two eldest sons have been getting along lately, Brendan never thought he'd see the day but now as he is sitting in his chair watching them bicker about what to watch on the telly, he is looking at two boys who to any outsider looking in look like to brothers who grew up together. That thought makes Brendan frown, they could have grown up together if he had been given the chance but now watching them he can finally say he is content. His boys are happy so he is happy but he can't help but interrupt them, any good father would "Boys neither if you's are watching anything, I'm watching knight rider" Brendan chuckled at their annoyed expressions.

Declan and Oisin had been getting on lately and what do two brothers who are getting along do when their father is being a dick and won't let them watch telly well you plot against him, obviously.

Brendan had a habit of falling asleep infront of the television, Ste hated it but right now it's really working in the boy's favour.  
Oisin and Declan's daddy has a very pretty moustache, very pretty indeed but glitter, well glitter makes everything prettier and stickers oh and purple paint aswell.

Brendan woke up to the sound of giggling and when he opened his eyes he saw Oisin's back running upstairs, they were up to something he knew it.

Brendan walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat and well that was normal Brendan was certainly a man who loved to eat, he does go out with a chef after all, everything was normal until he saw his reflection on the fridge door, he was going to kill them.

This day was later known as the day Ste had to shave off Brendan's moustache and then bribe him with sex so he wouldn't murder their sons.

**It's been forever I know so please forgive me! :) and please review!**


	10. Aodhan and Daddy bake

Ste was in the deli with a five year old Aodhan, Ste had a last minute job order and Brendan was in Bristol opening a new club and the twins were at a sleepover so he was all alone with his youngest son trying to bake sixty cupcakes but luckily enough for Ste Aodhan loves to bake just like his daddy.

Aodhan stood on a chair beside his father rolling dough with a plastic rolling pin "Daddy we have a problem" Aodhan shrieked "What?" Ste questioned "I have flour on my hands and hair on my face" Aodhan said to Ste "C'mere then" Ste reached over a pushed Aodhan's messy black hair out of his eyes "I think it's time for you to get a hair cut, buddy" Ste said while chuckling "No!" Aodhan cried "We'll see" Ste said with a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

Waiting was Aodhan's least favourite part about baking, Aodhan was sitting on the counter with his stuffed bunny in hand "Daddy! are they done yet?" Aodhan asked with a pout "Not yet" Ste said for the ninth time that night.

"Daddy turn on the radio" Aodhan whined "Fine" Ste turned on the radio and 'Keep on moving' by Five started playing "Oh I remember this song" Ste grinned at Aodhan "Wanna dance?" Ste asked "Yes!" Ste reached toward and picked up his son and began swinging him around deli kitchen, their laughter filled the small building and even after the song died down they continued to dance.

Ste took the now burnt cup cakes out of the oven and burst out laughing as soon as he saw them "What do you think? good enough for the queen herself?" Ste laughed "Daddy! they're burnt" Aodhan giggled "Oh well" Ste grinned at Aodhan "When will Fionn and Lily be home tomorrow?" Aodhan asked suddenly "Not til after tea tomorrow" Ste replied "And daddy Brendan?" Aodhan asked "Tomorrow night" Ste answered again "So we get to have a whole daddy and Aodhan day tomorrow" Aodhan squealed with delight.

**Again please review and even maybe read my other stories or not whatever :) **


	11. The grown ups (2014)

"Brendan!" Ste shouted from the kitchen, Brendan had once again put an empty bottle of pop back into the fridge. Who does that?, normal people don't that's for sure. "Yeah?" Brendan asked walking into the kitchen "This!" Ste held up the empty bottle "What's the big deal, Stephen" Brendan's answer resulted in an hour long fight.

Brendan may hate when they fight but God does he love the make up sex.

He has always loved this, them laying together soaked in sweat, panting and tangled together.

Even when they had first started however messed up they were they always had the most amazing afterglow.

Brendan likes to throw his arm over Ste's chest and nuzzle his neck to soak up Ste's scent.

Ste loves when Brendan is like this, playful and relaxed. That man is so tense all the time Ste sometimes thinks he could cut the tension with a knife.  
"I love you" Ste sighed after Brendan had rolled off of him.  
"I love you too Stephen"  
"Sorry I freaked out earlier by the way"  
"Domestic bliss"  
"You what?"  
"The fights about empty containers and washing. It's what I signed up for"  
"And the make up sex"  
"Yes Stephen the make up sex aswell" Brendan turned his head and kissed Ste passionately.

**Please review :)**


End file.
